Animalistic Nature
by TREYnME
Summary: My first crossover-- Dark Angel/The Crow: Stairway to Heaven.....so be gentle in the reviews!!!
1. The Meeting

Note: This is my first crossover story. I don't own these characters; I'm just a fan making a tribute to two great tv series. Please review after reading!!!  
  
  
Animalistic Nature  
A Dark Angel/The Crow: Stairway to Heaven Crossover Event  
  
  
Part I: The Meeting  
  
Max was returning to Jam Pony from a double run that Normal had sent her on, when her pager began buzzing. Original Cindy had seen Max rolling in and walked over to her.   
  
"Did I just hear your pager goin off?" Were Original Cindys first words to Max as Normal came over with another package for Max.  
  
"Now is not the time for social calls. You are here to work, not gabb." Normal handed Max the package, "56 Tundra Lane."  
  
Max glared at Normal, then turned to Cindy, "Does he ever rest?"  
  
Cindy shook her head, "I don't think so." The girls shrugged and giggled before Max rode off to make the delivery.  
  
  
  
Max walked into Logan's penthouse after making her run. The last few times he'd paged her, they've been really intriguing, so obviously she was curious about this time. "What's the news this time, Logan?"  
  
He turned slightly to face her, "Well, I was searching for more information about your siblings when I came across this little interesting article clipping from the Vancouver Times." Logan plucked at a few keys on the keyboard and the article came up.  
  
Max turned toward the computer screen to read the article as Logan watched her. He took note as her eyes lit up in a most amusing fashion. She continued to stare at the screen as she spoke, "Well, this may not be about any of my siblings, but it is interesting."  
  
Logan typed a few more commmands and different windows popped open on the screen, "Apparently, this guy was murdered around Halloween 2000. The killers had tried to make it a suicide, but hit some snags along the way. They wound up killing both him and his fiancee. Though no arrests were made." Logan pauses to see if Max was listening, which she was.  
  
"What were their names?" Max's curiousity was getting the best of her.   
  
"Eric Draven and Shelly Webster." Logan turned back to the screen, "The strange part is, that this Eric turned up a year later very much alive while visiting the scene of the crime."  
  
"A dead guy, walking the streets is bound to be spotted." Max quipped, leading Logan to the next part of the story.  
  
"He was. By a detective named Daryl Albrecht. Eric has apparently shown himself to other people as well."  
  
"Like who?" Max queried, leaning against the table.  
  
"People who commited crimes on the innocent." Max could've sworn she detected a hint of sadness and anger as he spoke. "He also kept contact with a girl named Sarah."  
  
"I'd really like to meet this guy." She wasn't aware that she'd spoken aloud until Logan replied to her.  
  
"Max, I'm not sure that that is a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" She looked at him.  
  
"This was 20 years ago."  
  
"So. What's your point?"  
  
"He might not be around anymore!" Logan had given Max his full attention.  
  
"Well you did say he was a dead guy brought back to life. Besides, this Sarah might know if he is or isn't."  
  
Logan sighed; he didn't know why he'd bothered convincing Max NOT to go. "Well, I would like to get some answers from this guy." He deliberatly spoke aloud.  
  
Max moved to leave, "Well, then I'll bring back a report for you."  
  
Logan watched as Max left. He turned his attention back to the computer to read more about this Eric guy. All of it was just so interesting.   
  
  
  
Max headed to Vancouver straight from Logan's penthouse. She figured she needn't bother telling anyone about her road trip. She figured she'd be gone for less than a day, but who knew that she just got into more than she bargained for.  
  
Later that day, Max arrived in Vancouver. Max found her way to Sarah's home. Max hopped off her ninja and walked up the steps. Max knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long. Sarah answered the door, "What do ya want?" She still had the same edgy tone since she was a kid.  
  
Max smiled and spoke, "Are you Sarah Mohr?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Came the answer. "You the police or something?"  
  
Max replied, "No. Consider me more of a friend. Can I come in?"  
Sarah stepped back, "Sure."  
  
Max entered and immediately took note of the place. Beer bottles all over the place, as well as clothes, the house was a bit run down, and there was a woman screaming from the back bedrooms.   
  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "That's my mom. She's an alcoholic. She was clean for a while there, but fell back into it."   
  
Max nodded her head. "You take care of her?"  
  
"Yeah." Sarah picked up a half full liquor bottle and dumped it down the sink. "So, why are you here?"  
  
Max decided to be direct, "I'm here to find an Eric Draven."  
  
Sarah looked squarely at Max, "Are you sure you're not the police?"  
  
Max nodded, "NO. I'm just really interested in meeting him."  
  
"Eric's dead."  
  
"Look, Sarah, I know the whole story about him. And I also know that you want to keep him hidden. But I have to meet with him."  
  
Sarah sighed, "Ok, but no funny stuff." Sarah said goodbye to her mom, then escorted Max to where Eric was.  
  
  
  
  
Max followed Sarah up the long flight of stairs. Max noted that they went all the way to the top floor. Boy, Max mused to herself, Eric seemingly has more in common with Logan than realized. Max also noted the yellow police tape that had been ripped from the door to the apartment.  
  
Sarah didn't bother knocking and entered, "Eric!? You here?"  
  
"What is it, Sarah?" Eric answered. Max saw him sitting on the steps that lead to the oval window. Staring at the window.   
  
"I brought a friend over. Seems she's a real big fan of yours."  
  
Eric turned and stood, looking at Max. Max took in his features. The long black, wavy hair. Those dark piercing eyes. His buttoned shirt was open and Max noticed how great his body looked. One would think that he was a Manticore product. Max shook her daze off as she walked over to Eric to introduce herself, "Hi. My name is Max."  
  
Eric took her hand and replied, "Nice to meet you Max." There was a long silence as the two stared at each other. Eric then realized of how much of a resemblence to Shelly this Max had.  
  
Sarah saw the two gawking at each other, and suddenly felt the need to leave them alone. Speaking aloud to no one in particular, "I'm gonna be leaving now."  
  
Eric made a small mumble, "Bye." He then spoke to Max, "Please, have a seat." They both seated on the steps. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I've just heard so much about you." She looked at the window. It was broken, shattered. That must've been where he was thrown through.  
  
Eric noticed where she was looking, "What kind of things did you hear?"  
  
"How you died." Max's tone was soft and sad. She turned her gaze to him, "How does it feel?"  
  
Eric was taken aback. The resemblence to Shelly was apparent. He suddenly felt as if Shelly was Max and Max was Shelly. Like she had found a way to be with him, and came in the form of Max.   
  
Max saw the dazed look on his face, "Sorry. Didn't mean to..."  
  
Eric shook his head, "It's ok." He reached up and touched her face. If this was Shelly, if she'd found some way to come back to him, then he'd want to make a connection with Max. While, Max had seemingly let Eric touch her. "You know, you are really beautiful."  
  
Max blushed and muttered thanks. She didn't know why, but she felt close to this Eric guy. More close to him than Logan. She couldn't put her finger on it, just something about him.  
  
Max found the courage to speak, after gawking at him some more, "Would you mind taking a little road trip with me? I have a friend who'd like to meet you."  
  
Eric thought it over before answering, "Sure." He didn't want to lose sight of Max or the feeling of losing Shelly again.  
  
Max led him out to where her ride was. He chose to ride with her, feeling the need to be as close to her as possible.  
  
  
  
By nightfall, they arrived in Seattle. Outside of Logans building, Max brought Eric up to speed on who Logan was, "Logan's a crusade fighter just like you. Protecting the innocent and all."  
  
Eric nodded, "It's a good line of work...if you got nothing else to do."   
  
Eric followed Max into the elevator. He couldn't help but stare at Max, which made her blush.  
  
The elevator dinged at the penthouse floor and Max turned to Eric, "Here we are." The doors opened and the two walked out.  
  
Max didn't bother knocking on Logans door and barged right in, "Logan, I'm back...and I brought a gift!"  
  
Logan called out from his favorite spot, "Back here!"  
  
Max motioned for Eric to follow her. "Figured that's where he'll be."  
  
She walked into the Logans computer room with Eric following. Logan turned, but stopped upon seeing Eric. Never thought I'd be face to face with a dead man, he thought to himself.  
  
Max knew immediately that he was thinking. "Keep the thoughts clean, Logan." She warned him. Max pulled up two chairs, Eric moved to sit in one, and Max seated herself next to him, which suddenly made Logan uneasy, but he dismissed the situation.  
  
"So, Eric. It's a real pleasure that you could come." Logan stated, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, Max has enlightened me about you." Eric responded, "She claims that we are somewhat alike."   
  
"Just the little things." She added. Logan noticed that Max was openly flirty with Eric, which he didn't like one bit.  
  
"Ah. Well, after the trip you two just took, I'm figuring that you're both a little hungry."  
  
Eric shook no, but Max was. "I don't know about you, Eric, but I sure am."  
  
Logan wheeled over to the kitchen, "Guess I better feed you then, huh, Max?"  
  
"You better." She snapped at him.  
  
Not wanting to be an outsider to this group, Eric spoke, "I guess I'll eat too."  
  
Logan nodded, "Ok...dinner for three."  
  
Max reached for Eric's arm, while Logan began cooking, "I'm gonna show Eric here the room he can use." Logan gave a slight nod of ok, and Max lead Eric to the spare bedroom.  
  
  
  
Once in the guest bedroom, Max began to show him around. "This is where I usually sleep."  
  
Eric then commented, "I figure you knew this but I don't really sleep."  
  
She stops and looks at him, "I don't either. That's why it still has its' unused look."  
  
Max suddenly realized how close she was to Eric, when he reached up to caress her cheek.  
The strong resemblence to Shelly that she gave off drew Eric in and he could no longer resist. They were soon lip-locked in a kiss. When their lips parted, they just stood there staring at each other.  
  
They were both startled, when Logans dinner call interrupted the moment.  
  
"We....better go eat." Max stumbled to say.  
  
Eric nodded in agreement, "Yeah." And they both left the room, entering the kitchen, and sat down. Throughout dinner, Logan felt uneasy as he glanced from Eric to Max. Something about the way they acted with each other made him sick to his stomach. And he soon began to regret letting Max take the road trip.  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  



	2. Side Effects

Note: This is my first crossover story. I don't own these characters; I'm just a fan making a tribute to two great tv series. Please review after reading!!!  
  
  
Animalistic Nature  
A Dark Angel/The Crow: Stairway to Heaven Crossover Event  
  
  
Part 2: Side Effects  
  
  
Morning arrived and found Max lying in her bed. She had been staring at the ceiling, when her pager went off for the 80th time that morning. She groaned and grabbed the edges of the mattress as she closed her eyes.   
  
She knew why Logan was so insistent. Obviously, he was really concerned about her. She opened her eyes and recalled last night's events.  
  
Max was idlely chatting with Eric and Logan about small, senseless topics. It was about the middle of dinner when she noticed the small tingly feeling creeping up on her. Instinctively, she knew what it was. Yup. It was that time of the year again for her. She also had noticed the dinner surroundings: A candlelit dinner for three, dinner music playing low in the background, and the idle chat of her dinnermates. That's when she noticed the two full-grown men on each side of her. She repeated that phrase again....two full grown men. Earlier they were just Logan and Eric. So, Max had abrubtly jumped up and left the penthouse. No excusions or reasons, she just left.  
  
The pager went off again, interrupting her flashback. She sat up and grunted. She had two options, stay here and continue to listen to the annoying pager beep every few seconds....which was getting on her nerves now. Or go to Logans, and show him that she was 'ok' and needn't worry about her.  
  
She chose the latter. Ok, Max. She thought. Just go there, make yourself known, smile, excuse yourself, and then leave. See...nothin to it. Max unlocked her bedroom door and noticed that Kendra wasn't around. She sighed in relief as she exited the building with her ride.   
  
Max was halfway to Logans, when her mind began to wander. Thoughts crept into her mind as she thought about the kiss with Eric, the kiss with Logan and how it would feel to do it again.   
  
A blaring car horn caught her attention and she swerved to avoid getting hit. Max then pulled to the side of the road to recollect herself. She had blanked out and began to ponder why. This has never happened before. Could it be that it's not just the seizures that have grown in intensity? She looked to the front of her and saw Logans building not far from her. Might as well finish this trip and go thru as planned.  
  
  
Eric sat on the couch watching Logan 'pace' back and forth. Logan was confused. Never had he'd 'known' her to just up and leave without a word. Something had to be up.   
  
Logan stopped to check his watch, "She's taking too long. She should've been here by now."   
  
"Traffic was bad." Came a reply from a female voice.  
  
Logan turned and saw Max. He was about to say something, but her tone made him hesitate. He hadn't thought about it. Maybe her leaving last night was because of her being angry. Though he hadn't a clue as to what about.  
  
Eric stood up, "Hi." Max turned to him, blushed and responded to him.   
  
Ok, Logan thought, maybe it's not anger. Then, what?  
  
Max caught herself, "Um, please excuse me." She turned and made her way to the bedroom. The two guys turned to each other and shrugged in confusion.  
  
Logan was about to go after her, when a beep came from his computer. Eric then offered to go after her, "Better answer that. I'll see what's up with Max."  
  
Logan reluctantly nodded then went to answer the call.  
  
  
Eric was also curious about her abrupt departure. He reached the bedroom door and knocked. He entered when he heard her give permission. He saw her sitting on the bed; her back was to him. "Are you ok?" He spoke first.  
  
She stood up quickly, "Yeah, sure." The sight of him standing there was the reason for the weak reply. Ah go on, it's not like your commited. Her mind, being pressured by her hormones, urged her on.   
  
He crossed the room and stood by her, "You sure? Logan doesn't seem to think so."   
  
She shrugged and continued to close the distance between him, as she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was an explosion sending sparks through them.  
  
They parted and moved to the bed. Max seductively crawled over him. The kissing started up again and Eric held on tightly to Max. She pulled back, to make unbuttoning his shirt much easier.  
  
She sat up, straddling him to gaze at his upper body build. She purred as she dove back into him. But soon, both minds began to remember where they were and what they were. She sat up and they parted. Both looking at each other, as they knew it was wrong, but each wanted more.  
  
"I shouldn't do this." Max spoke, standing up. She moved away from him and tossed him his shirt back. He reached for it, but didn't put it on immediately.  
  
He felt saddened. During the heat of the moment, she had called out his name, resulting in more and more resemblence to Shelly. He decided to question this coincidence. He pulled out a picture of Shelly from his shirt pocket and walked over to Max.  
  
"Do you believe in rebirth?" He asked her, holding out the picture.  
  
Max shook her head as she turned to him and she saw the picture, "Is that Shelly?" He nodded. "She's pretty." Max commented.  
  
Silence had envoloped the two, when Logan entered. He paused before speaking, glancing at the two, "Uh, I just received a call. Apparently another crime is being commited and I have to meet with someone to try to stop it." He hesitated, feeling uneasy, but the caller had sounded urgent, "You, um, wouldn't mind holding the fort down, would you Max?"  
  
She smiled and walked over to Logan, "Just as long as you include me on this one." He looked at her startled. She never just jumped into a mission; he usually had to drag her into it.  
  
"Ok." He didn't move, suspiciously eyeing the situation.  
  
Max stopped and turned around, "Well, get going before the crime is commited." She broke him of his stare stupor and he excused himself and wheeled away.  
  
Once Logan had left, Max led Eric to the living room to talk some more.  
They didn't see anything wrong with sitting next to each other on the couch. Max had reached over and retrieved the picture of Shelly from his pocket.  
  
"So, Logan was telling me that Shelly was your fiancee, when you were murdered." He nodded.  
  
"Actually, that night, I had proposed to her."  
  
Max stared sadly at the picture. She sighed disgustedly, "I can't believe that there's people out there that kill for the fun of it."  
  
He shook his head sadly, "I don't know. Everytime I come close to redeeming myself, something goes wrong. That's why I'm still here."  
  
They were dangerously close to each other again.  
  
"I believe in rebirth." He stated. "I strongly believe that Shelly is reaching me through you."  
  
She sat up and looked at him. He thinks I'm Shelly? It could explain this sudden attraction to him...despite the raging hormones. I do feel like I've known him.  
  
She spoke, "It explains these feelings toward you." He returned the look to her. He felt relieved to have her believe what he thought.  
  
She had straddled him, yet again. But instead of smothering him with passionate kisses, she outpoured a confession to him.  
  
"I thought it was kinda strange, but this dream I had last night is now eating at me."  
  
"What was it about?" He asked.  
  
"That night, of your murder. I dreamt that I was there. Fighting for my life as you fought for yours. The crashing of the window was so clear to me. It was the first time I had ever awoke with sadness. I realized that I was crying...from missing you." She paused, then spoke again, "It was all so real."  
  
Eric reached up, caressing her face, "Shh, it's ok. Dreams aren't meant to hurt."  
  
She nuzzled up against him, and began to think, Maybe I am Shelly's messenger. She then got up and moved away from him, "Hey, how would you like a grand tour of this city?"  
  
Eric looked up at her, "Shouldn't we wait for Logan to get back?"  
  
She shrugged, "He knows I don't stick around long."  
  
Eric got up and followed her to the door. When she opened it, Logan was on the other side, looking a bit flustered.  
  
"Logan?" Max stated concerningly.  
  
He wheeled in, "Big trouble Max."  
  
Max glanced to Eric, then followed after Logan.   
  
Logan realized this and continued, "My contact told me about this guy. Calls himself 'The Stork'." Logan wheeled to the computer and loaded a disk up.  
  
Eric took a seat, but Max stood near Logan.  
  
"Seems like this guy, visits hospitals, steals babies and then hands them over to the highest bidder."  
  
"Stealing babies? Seems sick and twisted to do that and call yourself The Stork." Max stated disgustingly. She then got serious, "What's the mission?"  
  
"Well, I have an address where a meeting between The Stork and his current employer will be held. Maybe you could trail this guy. See who he works for, or where he keeps the babies."  
  
Logan handed Max the address and she put in into her pocket. "They're meeting in an hour, so you'd better go now." He told her.  
  
"Right." She nodded to him, then turned to Eric, "Wanna come?"  
  
Eric shrugged as Logan objected, "I don't think that's a good idea. This is risky business, Max."  
  
Max made her priceless pouty face, "Aww, c'mon, Logan. It might be a little helpful to have a helping hand this time."  
  
Logan looked at her and cringed in defeat. That face was so hard to resist. He was helpless against it. "Ok. But at the first sign of trouble, pull out."  
  
Max nodded seriously at Logan, then left with Eric. Logan sighed and hoped she would be careful.  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  
  



	3. Revelations

Note: This is a continuation of my first crossover story. I don't own these characters; I'm just a fan making a tribute to two great tv series. Please review after reading!!!  
  
  
Animalistic Nature  
A Dark Angel/The Crow: Stairway to Heaven Crossover Event  
  
  
Part 3: Revelations  
  
  
Two figures darted from building to building. Voices could be heard ahead, and the figures headed toward that direction. Max signaled Eric to remain quiet and the two ducked down behind a crate. Two sets of eyes peered over the crate and watched as two men were in a discussion.  
  
"The man in the blue coat is the stork." Max whispered to Eric.  
Eric nodded, but was fixated on the other guy. "Eric? You there??" Max waved her hand in front of his eyes and received no response.  
  
Eric gritted his teeth and mutterd, "Burdy!" before charging toward the two men.  
  
"Oh....great!" Max mumbled as Eric and the two men entered combat. She jumped from her hiding spot and joined the fight.  
  
That's when Max noticed Eric's features. The whiteness of his face against the darkness around his eyes and mouth, and he seemed to move swiftly. A fist landed at the side of her face and she realized she must have been taken off guard. She feel down to the ground, but angrily shot back up.  
  
"Lucky shot. Too bad you only get one!" She mocked at the one who hit her. It turned out to be the Stork. She crouched downward and used her leg to sweep his out from under him.   
  
Suddenly, Eric's body went into a spasm as bullets riddled his body. Max turned and saw Burdy firing rapidly. As Max reached Burdy to relieve him of the gun, Eric's body collasped. Max ran over to Eric, checking his injuries. Burdy helped up the Stork, and both laughed and took off. Max darted up in their direction. She had decided to let them go, and knelt back down to Eric.   
  
She gazed at him, showing no fear, no sadness, and no pain. She felt as if she was someone else. She placed a hand over the majority of the bullet wounds, and leaned over and kissed Eric, while the other hand stroked his hair.  
  
  
  
Logan had gotten impatient. He drove his Aztec down to the area Max and Eric were headed. He jerked his car to a halt and froze when he saw the scene. Max, in the middle of the street, kissing another man. His heart felt crushed. Anger overcame him and he slammed his car into reverse and drove home like a mad man. It didn't occur to him that the body she was kissing wasn't moving or kissing her back.  
  
  
Max pulled away from a wide awake Eric. She smiled at him, "I knew you wouldn't leave me, Eric. You never would."  
  
Eric reached up and pulled her down for another kiss, "I could never leave you, Shelly."  
  
They released each other again. Max helped him up to his feet, "We should go back." She took his hand, reached up and kissed him again.   
  
"Go back?" He looked at her confusingly.  
  
Max pulled away, looking even more confused. She spun around, "Where the hell did they go?" Eric shook his head. "Damn." Max turned back to Eric, "You've been shot!!"   
  
Eric then realized what happened. Max was Shelly, even if it was briefly. He drew Max's hands away from where the bullet holes once were, "It's ok. We should report back to Logan."  
  
Max nodded and looked up at him. She noticed that his face wasn't white, and the black around his eyes and mouth was gone. She decided not to press it now, since it really didn't bother her. In fact, she felt strange. She couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
  
  
The penthouse door slammed and Max's voice rang the air, "Logan?" Eric followed her to the computer area. Logan sat there staring at a blank computer screen. Max felt that something was bothering him.  
  
Max moved to kneel by his side, but was met with being left at that position near the computer when Logan wheeled his way to his room, "Go home, Max!!" He shouted before slamming the door.  
  
Max stood up, glanced at Eric, then dashed off toward the room. Eric didn't bother to follow and get involved.  
  
Max entered the room. Eric seated himself on the couch as the arguing started.  
  
"What is your problem?" Max hissed at him.  
  
"Problem? I'm fine Max, just tired."   
  
"No your not, you slammed the door. Tired people don't slam doors." She crossed her arms, showing that she was waiting for an explanation.  
  
Logan wheeled to face her, Damn. She's so cute when she does that.  
  
Max rolled her eyes impatiently, "Your tired? Fine. I'll leave you to sleep then." And she turned to leave. That's when Logan let it out.  
  
"I bet he's a good kisser, huh? Better than me?" Logan spat angrily.  
  
Max froze. Oh, no. He's seen us kiss? When? She then remembered hearing a car at the scene of the meeting on the street. I knew it. He's spying.  
  
Max uncrossed her arms and moved to sit on the bed, her face going into a pout, "I don't really remember what happened. It was all hazy."  
  
Max's explanation was interrupted when Eric entered, "It's not her fault."  
  
Both looked at Eric. "Oh so you kissed her?" Logan shot out.  
  
"I know why Max is drawn to me....and vice versa."  
  
"Shelly..." Escaped Max's lips. Eric nodded, then motioned to follow him to the computer.  
  
"Shelly was your fiancee, right?" Logan recalled what he read up on Eric.  
  
"More than that." Eric corrected, "She was my soulmate, my best friend.....my everything." Eric pulled up the record on Max. "If the dates are correct, then the day Shelly died was around the time of Max's creation." Eric looked at the two to see if they understood.  
  
Max's eyes went wide, "You mean....." Eric nodded.   
  
"You must have some of Shelly's genes. Enough to be a pathway for her to be in this world." Eric spoke happily.  
  
Logan was speechless as Eric continued, "That's what you saw on the street, Logan. I was overcome with gunshot wounds, and as always, Shelly came through to save me." Eric walked over and grabbed Max's hands, "Tell him, Max."  
  
Max turned to Logan, "It explains this closeness to Eric. And dreams that I've been having. When Eric collasped, I wasn't scared. It was like I knew what to do."  
  
Logan finally spoke, "Do you feel like Shelly now?"  
  
Max paused before answering, "No."  
  
"You say that Shelly comes to you in times of desperation?" Logan turned to Eric, who nodded, "But the other times?"  
  
"There was another time." Max spoke in. "When I first brought Eric here. Before dinner and I was showing him around. In the guest bedroom, we felt a major connection there."  
  
"How major of a connection?" Logan queired.  
  
Max sheepishly grinned and turned to Eric. There eyes met, and both understood to keep their make-out session a secret.  
  
Logan felt uncomfortable as they gazed at each other, but then remembered when he left them alone to talk to an informant, "What did you guys do when I left you alone?"  
  
"We talked." Eric answered quickly.  
  
Logan soon realized that he wasn't going to get a clear answer, so he let it go. He took a mental note about how Shelly comes around during Eric's time of need. "How bout we do something experimental?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Max raised an eyebrow concerningly.  
  
"Well, let's see what kind of situations would you react to Eric as Shelly would?"  
  
"Forget it!" Max said as she jumped up and was about to leave. Eric caught her eye and the expression he gave showed that he wanted to see Shelly again. She slumped in defeat, "Alright. But I want to eat first."  
  
"Well, that I can manage." Logan smiled and wheeled to the kitchen, Eric and Max seating themselves on the couch.  
  
  
  
Soon Logan was heavily into his cooking the meal, and Max and Eric were heavily into each other.  
  
They were both seated on the couch minding their own business, when suddenly they found themselves wrapped in each others arms. They had entered into another heavy make-out session, only this time touching and exploring was involved.   
  
Logan was abrubtly aware of silence from the other room. He left the kitchen, wheeling toward the "lobby" of his penthouse and found the two in an unsettling postion. Max wound up underneath Eric, who had his hands near her ass and his lips on her chest. Logans eyes darted to Max, who was seemingly enjoying the treatment she was getting.  
  
"What the hell?" Logan blurted out, startling the two, causing Eric to fall to the floor. Max darted to a seated postion, suddenly herself again, and just sat there.  
  
Though, Logan became aware of what happened. Max was suddenly Shelly again. But what had set it off? What was the stimulation? Logan wanted answers, and he knew after dinner, he'd get them. "Dinner's ready." And he turned and wheeled back to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~~**++**~~  
to be continued  
  



End file.
